


Gabribella is a good ship name.

by kiwisaurus121



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisaurus121/pseuds/kiwisaurus121
Summary: Being the new kid is hard!





	Gabribella is a good ship name.

Gabriella had only just moved to Arizona, but already she was overwhelmed. Being the new kid in school was never easy, especially with her prodigy past following her around, but it was more than that. Even before showing up she’d somehow managed to get embroiled in drama, meeting one of the basketball players over winter break. She sighed, it’s not that this was a bad thing but…  
She pulled up the website her mom had told her about, the one she’d protested she wouldn’t need, typing on her clunky computer and waiting for google to load the results.  
new-kid-forums.com  
There was a section just for high school, which was a relief, and so she scrolled through people complaining about having to learn new locker combinations, and how finding friends was never easy but finding enemies was, before a post caught her eye.  
“It’s My First Week And Already I’m Drama?!?!?!??” by notisa-bella  
Gabby smiled, knowing that feeling. Being anonymous as a new kid was frustrating, and she should know, as she’d moved a lot. But somehow, being the center of attention was even worse. It made it hard to sort out who actually liked her, versus the drama of it all.  
She opened the post. Apparently notisa-bella had just moved from Arizona- omg! Maybe she would have some tips on how to deal with the heat, as well as the attention. But maybe not, after all, notisa-bella wasn’t dealing with being flirted with by the basketball captain. No, instead, the kid next to her in biology was giving her major creepy vibes. Gabby frowned, and then clicked on the ‘register account’ button. She entered her name as ‘beingnew-is-gettingold’, and hit reply on notisa-bella’s post.  
Soon, they’d traded emails, and were im-ing on aol until late in the night. notisa-bella, or “Bella” didn’t have any tips on the weather, except to avoid it. Gabriella laughed, and wished that Bella hadn’t just moved away, maybe they could have been friends in Arizona. Still, as it hit 3am, instead they traded phone numbers, and promised to talk more in the morning.  
Bella texted her at lunch, while Gabby was still feeling embarrassed about having spilled her food on Sharpay.  
“Creepy stare guy is just gone??? Not sure if I should be relieved or more weirded out! XD”  
Gabby smiled, glad for her new friend, “Well, I just made a new enemy, so at least that’s being conserved! I say count your luck for now about csg, if he comes back we can game plan how to avoid him!”  
“U r a life saver ;*” Bella replies instantly.  
Gabby blushes down at her phone, and wonders why it is that that kissing wink emoji made her heart swell quite so much. She replies with a heart, before snapping her flip phone shut, and turning to the people at her table. It’s a lot easier to make friends knowing that Bella is on her side, and just a brief text away.


End file.
